


Troublemaker

by clooouuudddd



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, HP AU, Hogwarts AU, Ravenclaw!Jennie, Slytherin!Jisoo, i dont accept opinions on their houses it is what it is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clooouuudddd/pseuds/clooouuudddd
Summary: Jisoo is a troublemaker, just like a typical Slytherin is.





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> yes kim jisoo is a slytherin read this and listen to my ted talk.

_"YA! KIM JISOO!"_

Jisoo is the captain of the quidditch team, the one who ranked 3rd in her year, the best seeker Hogwarts had after the chosen one, best performing student in alchemy, a known master of the broom, etc etc. Jisoo was all of these yet she's known for one thing.

She's a _troublemaker_.

_"Have you lost your mind?!"_ the girl who's now covered in purple slime shrieked.

Jisoo just grinned lazily, "What? I didn't do anything." she said, feigning innocence.

"We all know you're the only one capable of doing this, _Kim Jisoo_."

Jisoo pretended to be shocked then let out a smirk, "As much as I'm flattered that you highly think of my skills that much, saying that is a _Hasty Generalization_ , Miss Im."

Giving no time for the other girl to respond, she looked at her non functioning watch at her left wrist and waved goodbye to Nayeon, not minding that the girl is still coated head to toe with purple slime, then she smiled sweetly, "I have an appointment to go to, bye _Nadongie_ ,"

_"YA!! KIM JISOO!!!!!!!!!!"_

_hahaha serves you right_

* * *

Jennie felt the cold winds on her skin as she raced past her colleagues and enemies. She twirls upwards and downwards with a graceful swish as she loses all those who's chasing her. When she decided it was clear, she stood at her broom and jumps, calculatedly throwing the quaffle at the goal post, doing a perfect play of a _Chelmondiston_ charge. She smirks as she sits back at her broom and observes her team battling another. Without another second to waste, she joined right back to the mess.

"10 Points to Ravenclaw! None other than by the Ravenclaw Head Girl, Jennie Kim herself!" the gryffindor announcer said as the crowd cheered. The scoreboard blared as it shows a 50 - 30 in favor of Ravenclaw. Making Jennie smirk slightly when she caught sight of it as she dodged the bludger.

As for the other girl, Jisoo loved this part of the game. When she's high above the clouds, feeling the cold winds hitting her face and blowing her hair. _It was freeing._ Everyone looked like little ants from above and she chuckled as she observed the game then frowned slightly when the other team scored. She descended slightly, deciding she should do her job for now whilst still staying away from the area where the brutal -- for her taste -- part of the game occured.

Suddenly, she saw movement at the corner of her eyes and immediately went after it. She went full speed as she saw the golden snitch and it seemed like the enemy's seeker saw it too and is now at her back.

Jisoo was _so_ close. She reached out her hand, "Just...a...few...more.." she gritted out, against the harsh wind at her velocity. The golden snitch was so near her hand. When she saw the enemy seeker nearing at her, she bit her lip _hard_ ,

_And jumped out from her broom._

* * *

Jennie was about to steal the quaffle from the enemy chaser when she saw the two seekers at the corner of her eyes.

One has her arm stretched out for the snitch and the other bumped in to her as they both chased for it. She slightly gasped as the former took advantage of the situation and jumped from her broom.

_And then she was falling._

Jennie abandoned her spot as she hears the crowd turning quiet because of shock at the sight of the falling seeker. She hurried to her immediately.

_"Of all the stupidity, Kim Jisoo."_ Jennie thought angrily.

The girl was only a few meters away from the ground and Jennie was almost there. "Almost..." Jennie gritted her teeth as she readied her arms to catch the girl.

From the way Jennie intercepted the girl's fall, they both landed on the grass with a thump. There was gasps from the audiences but Jennie could care less. Her back slightly hurt from the fall and the seeker in her arms was shaking. She scoffed exasperately,

_"Jesus Christ, Kim Jisoo, never do that again."_

Jisoo heaved out a breath and latched her arms firmly to the girl's neck as she smiled dopely to her savior, "I knew you'd catch me."

Jennie's eyes narrowed at Jisoo with a deep scowl on her face which made Jisoo gulp a little, " _Okay okay_." Jisoo relented, "I'm sorry for jumping 50 meters above the ground," then she planted a kiss on Jennie's cheek, 

"and thank you for saving me, _babe_."

Rolling her eyes with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, Jennie stood up, still with Jisoo in her arms, "I'll take us to the infirmary. Let go of that buzzing snitch already, it's distracting me."

Jisoo chuckled as she planted another kiss on her grumpy girlfriend's cheeks, "Haha! I won again! You're gonna buy me dinner for two weeks!"

_"SLYTHERIN WINS!!!"_

Jennie rolled her eyes _again_ as she heard the crowd go wild at the announcement. _As if she's not going to buy whatever jisoo wanted anyways._ She silently headed to infirmary, away from the crowd and their understanding teammates.

That is until she remembered something,

"Jichu?"

"Yes Jendeuk?" Jisoo hummed as she nuzzles her face on Jennie's neck.

"Did you really had to give Nayeon a slime bomb just because she copied 3 of my answers on the quiz?"

"You reviewed hard for that quiz! _I even sacrificed some of my cuddles because you were reviewing..."_ Jisoo muttered the last part quietly but Jennie still heard it, making Jennie smile. 

Jisoo immediately recovered, "It's what she deserve!!"

Jennie sighed lovingly, _ah... she loves her troublemaker so much_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for listening to my ted talk


End file.
